prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamafuyu Fuji
is one of the main characters in Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure! Her main catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink and she represents the Ghost of Christmas Past. Her main power is light. Etymology comes from meaning "Mountain", combined with meaning "Winter". Yamafuyu means "Mountain Winter". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Wisteria". History Childhood Being Cure Past Meeting the Other Cures Bio * Name: Yamafuyu Fuji * Species: Human * Zodiac: Taurus * Blood-Type: A * Weight: 106 lbs * Height: 4'9 * Eye: Magenta * Hair: Black(Fuji) and Pink(Past) * Problem(s): None Personality She is a very kind and cheerful girl. She is also very gentle and scared because of her age, and gets bullied a lot. She is also has a tough nature to her since she is taught fighting by her father since he is a special martial arts trainer. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a shirt and shorts. Under the shirt is a white short-sleeved collar shirt, that is buttoned all the way. The collar is folded with a magenta stringed tie. The main shirt is pink that goes down to her hips, with the end being connected to a magenta piece of cloth. To seperate the top from the bottom is a strip of magenta string. Her hair is black in a small ponytail that is on the right side of her. To hold the ponytail, there is a bow with two pink shere jewels. She also wears brown shoes with white knee-high socks. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJ's, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Past, she wears a small dress. Her top is pink, with no-show sleeves. The collar is cut open to see her shoulders. On the collar is a small little brooche that has the letters, PA, representing the word "Past". Under and attached the brooche is a small bow. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of white cloth connected to the end of the collar, cut wing-shaped. The rest to the top goes to the skirt. In the center of the top is a cut which shows strings that look like they make the outfit connect. The separate the skirt and the top is a piece of white cloth, that is cut winged-shaped. In the front of the piece, a small winged-cut bow sits on the right side, with the pact attached with circular-shaped jewels. The skirt goes down to her thighs, with three levels of cloths. The first is pink, connect to a white winged-cut cloth. The second level is cream colored that is made to fill in the space from the cut space from the first level. The last is a white, winged-cut skirt that finishes the skirt. She has white knee-high socks, with the top being winged-cut. There are two bracelets that goes around where the socks start. At the feet are pink flats. She has white circle-shaped earrings. There is a bow at the front of her, which is attached to the neck collar. There is three levels of gloves. The first being shoulder-high gloves that shows her fingers at the hands. The second is elbow-high white gloves, with the end being winged-shaped, and shows her fingers at her hands. The third are gold bracelets at her wrists. At the back of her skirt is a winged-cut bow with winged-cut cloths attached to the bow, hanging, going down to knees. Her hair are two pink pigtails, formed like buns. The hold the buns are small bows, that connects to strips that goes around her buns and also connects to a pentagon jewel. The jewel is in the center of the front of her head. Some strings also attached to the bows, but hang, and goes down to her neck. As Carol Past, TBA As Miracle Past, TBA Relationships * Takashida Kiyoko: * Hisamu Nyoko: * Kusari: * Yoshimoto Chiasa: Cure Past is Fuji's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Miracle Clock and her Miracle Jewel. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attacks * : It is one of Past's main attacks. She claps her hands to make a small tune then puts her hands in front of the monster. She screams the attack then shoots a laser of light at the monster, destroying it. * : It is one of Past's main attacks. She stomps and claps to make a small tune then puts her hands in front of the monster. She screams the attack then shoots a laser of deep pink light that forms a heart at the monster, causing an explosion, with the monster destroyed in the process. * : She uses her clock to create a tune and create her Past Rod. She swirls her weapon to a sphere of light then scoots back. She screams the attack which causes her rod to to glow, and hits the sphere like baseball which hits the monster and destroys it. * : She uses her clock to create a tune and create her Past Rod. She uses her Rod like a baton which causes a ring of light to appear around her. She then screams her attack which causes the ring to jump at the monster, with many appearing after, and attacking the monster. It destroys the monster with Past kissing after. * : It is Past's main heal powers, which comes with a price of losing certain spells or not being able to transform for the next 24 hours. She hugs her Miracle Clock and sings a small tune, healing the individuals she has on her mind. * : * : * : Songs Fuji's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * FIGHTERS ♥ LOVE * Past ♥ Accord * The Way to the Future Duet * Friends Log(With Kiyoko) * Past and Future(With Nyoko) Group * Trinity Symphony(With Kiyoko and Nyoko) Trivia *Her birthday is May 16th, therefore her zodiac is Taurus. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly